cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Barbara Steele
Barbara Steele (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''Black Sunday (La Maschera del demonio; The Mask of Satan)'' (1960) [Katia Vajda/Princess Asa Vajda]: Playing a dual role, "Asa" is executed by having a spike-lined mask pounded onto her face. She comes back to life centuries later when Andrea Checchi accidentally cuts his hand on the glass of her coffin, spilling blood onto her body. She dies once again when a mob of villagers burn her at the stake. ("Katja" survives the movie.) *''The Pit and the Pendulum'' (1961) [Elizabeth Barnard Medina]: Suffocated or starved to death (off-screen) after being sealed alive in the dungeon; the movie ends before her actual death, but it's clear that there's no escape. (Thanks to Garrett) *''The Ghost (Lo Spettro; Lo Spettro de Dr. Hichcock; The Spectre)'' (1963) [Margaret Hichcock]: Dies (off-screen) of asphyxiation after being totally paralyzed by Leonard Elliott's poison; the movie ends before her death, but it appears to be inevitable. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Castle of Blood (Danza macabra; The Long Night of Terror; Tombs of Terror)'' (1964) [Elisabeth Blackwood]: Stabbed in the chest. (Thanks to G-Man) *''The Long Hair of Death (I Lunghi capelli della morte)'' (1964) [Helen Karnstein]: Thrown over a waterfall by Giuliano Raffaelli; she comes back to life as a ghost years later when her grave is struck by lightning. Her decomposed body is shown later on when George Ardisson opens a crypt, expecting to find Halina Zalewska (who wasn't dead after all). *''Nightmare Castle (Gli Amanti d'oltretomba; The Faceless Monster; Lovers from Beyond the Tomb; Night of the Doomed; Orgasmo)'' (1965) [Muriel Arrowsmith/Jenny Arrowsmith]: Playing a dual role, "Muriel" is electrocuted by Paul Muller after he ties her to the bed and drips acid on her chest; he then cuts out her heart (off-screen). ("Jenny" survives the movie.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Terror Creatures from the Grave (5 tombe per un medium; Cemetery of the Living Dead; Five Graves for a Medium)'' (1965) [Cleo Hauff]: Dies of bubonic plague after several plague-bearing zombies arrive at the door; she contracts the disease immediately and dies after collapsing against a harp. *''Curse of the Crimson Altar (The Crimson Cult; The Reincarnation; Spirit of the Dead; Witch House)'' (1968) [Lavinia Morley]: Appears as the ghost of a witch, having been executed by being burned at the stake centuries in the past. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Caged Heat'' (Caged Females; Renegade Girls) (1974) [Superintendent McQueen]: Accidentally shot in the stomach when deputies fire on the prison van in which the escaping prisoners are holding Barbara hostage. *''Silent Scream'' (1980) [Victoria Engels]: Shot to death by her son (Brad Rearden) when she tries to attack him with a knife. (Thanks to PortsGuy) TV Deaths *''I Spy: Bridge of Spies'' (1966) [Giana]: Shot in the back by enemy agents. (Thanks to Big O and G-Man) Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mrs. James Poe (screenwriter) Gallery barbarasteele-blacksunday.jpg|Barbara Steele in Black Sunday (1960) barbarasteele-terrorcreatures.jpg|Barbara Steele in Terror Creatures from the Grave Category:Actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1937 Births Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by bubonic plague Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Actors who died in a Mario Bava movie Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies